Blackcurrant
by YuMi Project
Summary: Sequel of 'Raspberry and Blueberry', "Cinta itu buta, sama gelapnya dengan langit mendung ini dan blackcurrant,"


Yeyeyey~ Sequel-nya 'Raspberry and Blueberry' udah keluar euy~ Bagi yang belum baca 'Raspberry and Blueberry' baca dulu ya~ (coba cari di profil author :3) #promosigila Ya pokoknya selamat membaca saja, author tak menyediakan cupcakes, kripik, dan sirup (?) tapi selalu menyediakan fic. #sumpahganyambungcuy

* * *

><p><strong>Blackcurrant (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

.

.

Langit telah membiru, awan mulai bermunculan dan matahari menampakkan wujudnya. Sabtu itu memang sangat cerah di Iwatodai, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan peramal cuaca. Namun suasana damai itu tidak menyelimuti keluarga Arisato. Anda tidak percaya? Mari kita lihat bersama...

"Nah...Minato, Minako," ucap Mama, "mulai hari ini kalian harus menjaga rumah selama seminggu,"

Sunyi. Setiap detik dari kesunyian itu terasa sangat mematikan. Bahkan auranya terlihat berenang-renang dengan bebasnya.

"APA?" sontak kedua Arisato bersaudara ini berteriak.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Minato yang terbelalak dengan pernyataan mamanya itu.

"Mulai hari ini, Mama akan menjaga nenek di rumah sakit," jelas Mama.

"Eh? Rumah sakit?" Minako terbengong-bengong, "Memangnya nenek kenapa?"

"Sakit pinggangnya akut lagi, jadi Mama harus merawat beliau, lagipula Papa juga masih bertugas di Korea, makanya kalian yang harus menjaga rumah ini,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Minato lesu, "kalau begitu kami akan menjaga rumah,"

"Ya sudah," Mama langsung menarik kopernya keluar rumah, "jaga rumah baik-baik ya,"

KLAP

Mama menutup pintu rumah dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan kedua saudara itu berada dalam kesunyian.

"Sepertinya aku akan belajar di kamarku saja," ucap Minako, begitu gadis berambut brunette itu berbalik, terasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Hei," sebuah suara terdengar sangat dekat di telinganya, seperti sedang berbisik, "ayo kita membuat sesuatu yang menyenangkan––" Sontak Minako langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"––seperti kue?" lanjut Minato yang memajang senyumnya yang manis.

Tanpa sadar Minako sedikit mengerinyitkan dahinya seakan berkata 'kue? maksud lo?'

"Ayo kita bikin cupcakes!" seru Minato dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bak lampu disko.

"Cupcakes? Ng...iya, baiklah kalau begitu," dengan wajah yang pucat Minako mengangguk.

Melihat wajah Minako yang agak pucat Minato pun sedikit bereaksi, "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat tuh,"

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa kok,"

"Serius? Kamu nggak sakit kan?"

"Ya enggak lah! Sejak kapan sih aku pernah sakit?" seru Minako dengan emosi. Minato sedikit terbelalak, baru kali ini ia melihat Minako sangat marah, terakhir kali ia melihat wajah marah itu waktu Minato melompat dari lantai 2, itu pun karena kebodohanya. Tapi kali ini, dia tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun kan?

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang mengambil buku resepnya deh," Minato langsung berlalu dari sana. Alasannya sangat gampang, ia tidak mau mengadu mulut dengan kakak tirinya itu, sebab siapa pun sudah pasti tahu kalau Minako-lah pemenangnya.

Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kecewa, Minako menatap punggung Minato yang berlalu dari hadapannya. _'Bodoh...kenapa kau tak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu? Dasar, Minako bodoh!'_

* * *

><p>Di dapur rumah keluarga Arisato, terlihat Minato yang sedang mengocok telur dan Minako yang sedang mengolesi loyang dengan mentega. Dapur itu terlihat sangat sunyi, suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara pengocok telur yang membentur mangkuk.<p>

"Hei, Minako," panggil Minato memecahkan keheningan, "bisa tolong kau ambilkan mangkuk di atas lemari?"

"Iya, iya," gerutu Minako. Gadis bermata ruby itu mengambil mangkuk di atas lemari, tapi tangannya tidak sampai untuk mengambil mangkuk itu.

"Duh, tanganku nggak sampai," gumam Minako dengan sangat pelan, bahkan tak bisa didengar oleh Minato yang berada di sebelahnya.

Minako sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, bahkan salah satu kakinya sedikit terangkat dari permukaan lantai. Dengan usaha yang keras akhirnya tangan mungil itu menggapai sesuatu yang diharapkannya, mangkuk.

'Dapat!' seru Minako dalam hati. Tapi, begitu Minako mengambil mangkuk itu...

SRAK SRAK SRAK

Kumpulan panci yang berada di sekitarnya tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"KYAAAAAAA!" gadis itu memekik keras. Takut tumpukan benda keras itu menimpa dirinya. Beberapa waktu telah berselang, matanya tetap tertutup karena ketakutan. Akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

Mata merah yang bagaikan ruby itu melihat dengan jelas, sebuah bayangan seseorang yang melindunginya dari panci-panci yang berjatuhan itu.

"Mi-Minato-kun?" ucapnya kebingungan saat melihat saudara tirinya itu melindungi dirinya dari panci yang berjatuhan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Minako?" tanya Minato dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"I-Iya, aku nggak apa-apa kok," Minako mengangguk pelan.

"Oh...Syukurlah..." suara Minato melemah, pandangan matanya perlahan menjadi sayu.

"MINATO-KUN! JANGAN PINGSAN! NANTI MIRIP ADEGAN KIM SOO HYUN DI DRAMA DREAM HIGH!" teriak Minako dengan lantangnya.

"...huh...? Dream High?" mata Minato terbuka lebar kembali, "Kamu kena demam drama Korea ya? Aku ka cuma mengantuk tahu,"

"Kamu tuh ya..." Minako sedikit menggeram, "Bikin aku khawatir tau! Dasar Minato-kun bodoh!"

"Kamu juga! Udah aku tolongin bukannya bilang 'terima kasih' atau apa kek! Malah mengataiku bodoh!" teriak Minato dengan lantang.

"Nggak usah kamu tolong juga aku bisa sendiri kok!" kali ini Minako bersuara lebih keras dari Minato.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah menghentikan pertengkaran mereka untuk sementara.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Minato keheranan.

"Mana aku tahu?" ujar Minako sewot, "Cepat buka pintunya sana!"

"Iya, iya," Minato berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menggerutu, "kamu tuh cerewet banget sih, kayak nenek-nenek saja,"

"Kalau aku nenek, berarti kamu kakek, bodoh!" Minako membelelkan lidahnya begitu Minato sudah menjauh dari dapur.

KRIEEEET

Minato membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Ternyata di teras depan sudah ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang mengenakan syal kuning.

"Lho? Ryoji? Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan pandangan bingung.

"Oh, Minato," Ryoji menyodorka sebuah kotak besar berwarna oranye yang berhiaskan pita merah. "ini oleh-oleh dari Perancis kemarin, untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, Ryoji! Kamu memang teman yang paling baik!" seru Minato yang memasang senyum lebar di wajah imutnya, "Mau masuk? Kebetulan kami sedang membuat cupcakes,"

"Hm, baiklah," Ryoji tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang Minato, "oh iya, Minako ada di dalam kan?"

DEG!

'_Uh...dammit,_' pikir Minato dalam hati, kesal, '_kenapa sih si Ryoji pake acara nanyain Minako segala?_'

Pikirannya berubah menjadi lamunan, lamunannya berubah menjadi kecembururan. Api telah menyulut hatinya, tapi Minato sadar, ia harus menahan semua kecemburuannya itu. Demi dirinya, demi Ryoji, dan demi Minako...

"...Minato? Kau mendengarku?" Ryoji menyadarkan Minato dari lamunannya. Minato tersadar.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya balik Minato sedikit cengingisan, agar tak terlihat sedang bimbang.

"Aku bertanya, apa Minako berada di dalam?"

"I-Iya, tentu saja, dia ada di dalam,"

Ryoji menghela napasnya yang terdengar berat, "Kamu kenapa sih? Berantem sama Minako lagi ya?"

JLEB!

Raut wajah Minato berubah, kaget mendengar pernyataan Ryoji barusan. Kata-kata Ryoji memang betul. Rasanya seakan-akan hanya dialah yang tau keadaan Minato dan Minako, sejak dulu.

Minato mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang berkesan suram. Ryoji hanya tersenyum tipis, bukan bermaksud menertawakan keadaan Minato, tapi karena perkataannya yang benar-benar jitu mengenai sasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa di antara kalian berdua?" tanya Ryoji dengan nada yang ramah, "Bukannya 'kejadian bodoh' yang kau lakukan itu sudah terjadi 4 bulan yang lalu?"

"Yah...memang sih," Minato memasang tampang yang lebih kusut dari sebelumnya, "aku sendiri juga tidak tau alasannya, dari kemarin ––bulan kemarin malah, dia pasti selalu marah padaku, padahal kalau dia berbicara dengan yang lain dia biasa-biasa saja tuh,"

"Kamu yakin?" Ryoji terlihat heran dengan pernyataan Minato, "Apa jangan-jangan...kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi ya?"

"Mana mungkin!" sergah Minato dengan cepat, "Aku melakukan hal yang semestinya kok! Waktu tadi saja aku menolong Minako, tapi dia malah berteriak kalau aku ini bodoh, padahal aku kan menolongnya karena aku khawatir padanya,"

Ryoji sedikit terkikih, "Ah...sudahlah, pasti dia hanya malu-malu,"

"Siapa yang malu-malu, hah?" sebuah suara yang baru bergabung dalam percakapan mereka terdengar, sontak Minato dan Ryoji menoleh ke arah pemilik suara tersebut––Minako.

"Minako, apa kabar?" sapa Ryoji dengan tampang yang sangat ramah, tapi Minato melihat tampang Ryoji itu sebagai tampang yang sangar dibuat-buat.

"Eh, Ryoji, sudah pulang dari Perancis?" seru Minako dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

"Ya, begitulah,"

DEG!

Pemandangan itu membuat hati Minato sakit. Kenapa Minako memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Ryoji dan bukan padanya? Apa Minako masih suka Ryoji? Apa Ryoji juga menyukai Minako. Ya ampun, semua pemikiran itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Apa harus ia lakukan? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Semua rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu: kesal, kecewa, marah, sedih.

Akhirnya, Minato memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam rumah. Meratapi dirinya yang terabaikan dan tidak dianggap.

* * *

><p>"Oh iya," seru Ryoji, "hampir saja aku lupa,"<p>

"Lho, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Minako dengan tampang kebingungan.

Ryoji merogoh suatu barang dari tas yang ia bawa, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna putih dan dihias dengan pita merah, "Ini oleh-oleh dari Perancis dariku," Ryoji memberikan kotak itu kepada Minako.

"Untukku?" Minako mengambil kotak itu dan disambut dengan anggukan Ryoji, "Terima kasih!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minako," nada bicara Ryoji berubah seketika, "kudengar hari ini kamu dan Minato berantem lagi ya?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Minako tanpa basa-basi, langsung to the point.

"Lalu, katanya lagi hampir setiap hari kamu berantem sama Minato?"

"Iya, memang begitu kenyataannya,"

"Mungkin kamu bisa cerita padaku kenapa kau setiap hari berantem sama Minato, walaupun dia tidak melakukan kesalahan?"

Minako mendesah dengan sangat berat, "Sebenarnya...kalau aku bersama Minato, entah kenapa jantungku terasa berdetak cepat, napasku juga menjadi sesak, dan entah kenapa perkataannya itu selalu membekas di pikiranku,"

Ryoji mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa aku tau apa yang kurasakan itu,"

"Serius?" mata Minako terbelalak, "Jadi, perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini?"

"Itu sudah pasti kan? Kau jatuh cinta padanya,"

DEG

Wajah Minako tiba-tiba memerah. Jatuh cinta? Tapi, masa sih? Selama ini dia belum pernah mengetahuinya. Ternyata perasaan itu...adalah cinta.

"Ka-kamu serius, Ryoji?" tanya Minako gelagapan.

"Iya, aku selalu serius kok," Ryoji tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Minako yang salah tingkah.

"Tapi, kurasa itu tidak mungkin," wajah Minako berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kami kan saudara, saudara...tidak mungkin bisa berhubungan melebihi kakak-adik kan?"

"Mungkin-mungkin saja,"

"Eh?"

"Kalian kan saudara tiri,"

Minako terdiam, '_Benar juga,_' pikir Minako dalam hati, '_kami kan, saudara tiri, jadi mungkin-mungkin saja kan?_'

"Hei, Minako," panggilan Ryoji membuat Minako sadar dari lamunannya, "pergilah ke tempat Minato,"

Minako masih terdiam, memandangi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kalau perasaan itu terus dipendam, kau akan menyesal lho,"

Minako mendesah, "Sepertinya, aku mulai mengerti sekarang," sambil tersenyum gadis itu memerikan sebuah bungkusan yang sedaritadi dipegangnya pada Ryoji, "terima kasih,"

Namun, belum sempat Ryoji menjawabnya, Minako sudah berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Di dapur keluarga Arisato, Minato sedang meneruskan mengocok telur yang tadi sempat terhenti karena pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Minako. Panci-panji yang berjatuhan tetap ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Kedua tangannya itu terbilang cukup malas untuk membereskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi sebuah 'kenangan buruk'.<p>

Tangannya terus mengocok telur, pandangannya terus tertuju pada mangkuk yang dipegangnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang berlari ke arahnya. Penasaran, mata biru itu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Minato-kuuuun!"

Matanya terbelalak, kaget, membiarkan sosok gadis yang terpantul di mata birunya mendekap dirinya dengan erat. Perlahan mukanya memerah, malu, "A-ada apa sih?" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata, menahan rasa malunya di balik wajahnya yang terlihat dingin.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Minako yang masih memeluk Minato. Seketika itu juga raut wajah Minato berubah menjadi bingung, "maaf aku sudah mengataimu bodoh,"

"Iya, sudah kumaafkan kok," jawab Minato, kini sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Minato membalikan badannya, menatap kakak tirinya yang bermata ruby itu. Namun yang terpancar di mata gadis itu bukanlah suatu aura yang menyenangkan, namun aura yang memancarkan rasa tertekan dan kegugupan.

"Kamu kenapa, Minako?" tanya Minato khawatir sambil memegangi kedua pundak kecil gadis itu setelah menaruh mangkuk telurnya di meja terdekat.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, walaupun terlihat jelas kalau ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "aku cuma mau bilang sesuatu sama Minato-kun,"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Minato keheranan.

Minako menatap lekat-lekat mata Minato dengan pandangan serius, "Aku tau, beberapa waktu ini aku sering marah-marah padamu, tapi itu bukan karea kesalahan bodohmu. Itu karena perasaanku sendiri. Setiap bersamamu, jantungku selalu berdetak kencang, setiap bersamamu, pandanganku tak bisa beralih darimu, setiap bersamamu, kepalaku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan sekarang aku tau perasaan apa ini, Minato-kun,"

Dahi Minato mengkerut, seolah wajahnya itu berkata 'Apa?'

"Aku menyukaimu, Minato-kun,"

Tiba-tiba wajah Minato memerah, tak ia sangka kakak tirinya itu akan berkata demikian. Sebuah perasaan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

"Hahaha, bodoh," ucap Minato pelan sambil sedikit terkekeh, "perasaanku juga sama, tahu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dulu,"

Mereka tersenyum lebar, bahagia. Perasaan mereka berdua ternyata sudah tersampaikan, cinta.

* * *

><p>Ryoji berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat dengan bungkusan yang diberikan Minako. Ryoji membukanya, dan ternyata di dalam kantung itu terdapat beberapa cookies yang ditaburi dengan potongan buah blackcurrant.<p>

"Blackurrant..." gumamnya pelan, "Cinta itu buta, sama gelapnya dengan langit mendung ini dan blackcurrant,"

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Weeeeeew, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini~! wkawkawka, fic nista ini hasil pemikiran author sendiri, gak ada co-pas dari mana pun (original gitu loh :9 *dihajar massa*)<p>

Sumpah, tadinya dikirain bakalan jadi antara 1-2 minggu, ternyata tangal jadinya jauh banget dari harapaaaaaan. Yaaah, para author sibuk sih, namanya juga anak kelas 3, banyak tugasnyaaaa ._.

Jadi, bersediakah anda me-review fic ini? ^_^


End file.
